borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gideon Gordon Graves
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DesperateFlakker.jpg'page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 11:27, 9 November 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods NLWI contribution thanks for your contribution to the Forum:New_Legendary_Weapon_Ideas/Shotgunspage. all contributions to the NWLI's, like legendary weapons in Borderlands, have references to pop culture, history, etc. does your idea have a reference that you can edit in? posts without references tend to be moved to the "Etcetera" section of the forum. i'll be happy to take care of the talk page links. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Movement of page User:Gideon Gordon Graves/List of Legendary Weapons (Borderlands 2) that page got moved to there, by fry, figured i'd post it for ya since it can be hard to track down pages like that Beesafree (talk) 01:12, November 16, 2012 (UTC) That infinity Quick question: Did you get that from Doc Mercy after the mission was complete? 06:12, November 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: ^ Yes, I did. I don't think the Infinity is part of his drop pool during the initial mission or at least no one's gotten lucky enough to share it if it is. Gideon Gordon Graves 11:33, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I've been farming it for hours now and have killed him hundreds of times. I was starting to worry it may be another bugged drop. It seems consensus is it's just got abysmal drop rates. 22:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems about right, it took me ages to actually get one, longer than any other legendary save for the Skullmasher, which I've pretty much given up on at this point. Gideon Gordon Graves 00:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::i think i heard that it does have an increased drop from mercy, but that "increased" amount is only still .07% of the time, which is still 1 in 1400 of a chance Beesafree (talk) 00:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Honestly, you've probably got a better chance of finding one in a chest; my friend found a fire version in the post-Terramorphous loot chests. Gideon Gordon Graves 00:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) overwrites please do not overwrite files '''in use on the wiki. if nec add GGG to filename to make it your own. ty&Njoy. 22:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Dreadfully sorry about this, I had uploaded a picture of the Maggie that had the same name as someone else's picture, and it replaced it on the Maggie's variant chart. I didn't know how to undo this, so I edited in the stats for my picture so the information wouldn't be incorrect. I apologize for this though, it won't happen again. :) Gideon Gordon Graves 22:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :np. ive reverted image and variant chart so you may reupload (w/ GGG) and re edit variant chart after biggy's gun. 23:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Re-uploaded mine and added to the bottom of variant chart, then moved his farther up so it would be between the level 18 and 50 versions, since it was below the level 50s. Gideon Gordon Graves 23:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) well done. 03:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) re:variant level order note that the BL2 variant charts were all built with class="borderlands sortable" headers. therefore every cell, with the exception of "prefix," "notes," and "image" are sortable. if the user wishes to view variants by ascending level they need only to click on the up/down arrows in the "level" header. it is not necessary to re-edit every chart to reflect ascending level order. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, didn't know. I'm just OCD anyway. ._. Gideon Gordon Graves 22:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC)